


in another lifetime

by bevanisms



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Zhangjun, actually just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevanisms/pseuds/bevanisms
Summary: a time once lived throughfated souls, now they wanderis it you again?





	in another lifetime

_One lazy day, from a long gone past._

_Blue summer skies, a field of green, wildflowers all around. A cool breeze blows, gently flowing through his thick, brown hair. I watch as he sleeps, his head on my shoulder, his face an image of peace and bliss. Perhaps it’s the contentment from having spent this day together, lazing away as the golden sun slowly fades._

_Or perhaps it’s the contentment from enjoying the food and the picnic; with him, I never really know._

_What I do know is how I feel about him. How my heart beats faster when I see him, how my skin tingles when his hand brushes mine, how I laugh when he laughs. I know the feeling of worry sinking into me as his own eat him up, of heat in my veins as we argue and fight, of love blooming in my chest as we apologise and accept each other again._

_Love._

_Yes, I guess perhaps that is what I feel. The feeling of time slowing down as we spend each day together, our lives intertwining, soaking up all the colours of every moment of the other. I wish, instead of flowing slowly forever like this, that time would stop, capturing our story and allowing us an eternity to live it. Days would pass, and one day we would return to dust; but if fate would have it, then maybe in another lifetime, we would be together too._

__

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One autumn today, a little chill, a little grey._

__

_Warm seats, calming music. Books rustling, people typing._

_The smell of coffee._

_The door bells chime as a customer comes in, his presence laden with a strength and beauty of a sort I’ve never seen, yet it calls on a familiarity long ago lost. Dressed in white and hair the silver of celestial rivers, he looks quite like an angel, the kind seen only in paintings from museums. Art comes in all shapes and forms, and here is one walking into a cozy, little coffee shop. I wonder if he’s new, or if he’s just passing by the area. I wonder what he does, if he works quietly and humbly just like the rest of us, or if he’s raised up on a pedestal, surrounded with love from people who could only dream of seeing him. I wonder about his name, that which encapsulates his entirety, the essence of his being, the multitude of memories and experiences uniquely and rightfully belonging to him and him only._

“Um, hi.”

_A small smile._

“Oh, yes sorry! May I take your order?”

_An exclamation, a startled wake from my trance._

“One Java Chip Frappuccino, grande please.”

“One grande Java Chip Frappuccino; anything else, Sir?”

“No, that would be it.”

“May I have your name?”

“Evan.”

“Alright, that’s one Java Chip Frappuccino for Mr. Evan. Please wait by the side for your order, thank you!”

_As he walks away from the counter, my eyes unconsciously follow, entranced by the way he walks softly and gracefully, lazily swinging his long limbs. His features are striking, yet there’s a tenderness about him which makes him seem sweet, like a lover who would forever hold you in their arms and never let you go. Perhaps it’s the biting cold of today taking hold of my lonesome self, but somehow, I find myself wishing for the embrace of this mysterious man._

_Perhaps someday he’ll come back again, perhaps he won’t. But maybe in another lifetime, we’d be finding each other too._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was a super short drabble from long, long ago, actually still thinking to collab this with a friend bc zhangjun is ♡
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this, find me on twitter [@yanjunsmiles](http://twitter.com/yanjunsmiles)!


End file.
